Bakugan & The Lord of the Rings: The Brawler Fellowship of The Ring
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: This is a retelling of the movie "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" only this time the characters each have a Bakugan Guardian of their own.


**Prologue.**

**One Ring to Rule Them All...**

The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was…...is lost. For none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Six to the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia; who defeated an army of Gargonoids long ago. Seven to the Dwarf lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine… nine rings were gifted to the race of Men… who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom… the Dark Lord Sauron and his Bakugan Guardian Master Naga forged in secret a Master Ring… to control all others. And into this Ring they poured their cruelty, their malice… and their will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all.

One by one…. The Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men, Elves and their Bakugan marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. The Men were led by Elendil High King of Gondor and his son Isildur and their Bakugan Guardians Subterra Magma Wilda and Pyrus Krakix while the Elves were led by Lord Elrond Half-Elven and his Bakugan Guardian Exedra the Darkus Legendary Soldier.

Victory was near. But the power of the Ring… could not be undone. Sauron and Naga both joined the battle and kill many in their path including Elendil and Wilda. It was in this moment…when all hope had faded…that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword and swung it across Sauron's fingers cutting them and the ring off his hand and it caused Sauron to light up and explode into nothingness and now Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples and Bakugan of Middle-earth, was defeated, and Naga, fully angered by his Partner's defeat, fled but he swore revenge.. And someday, he would return and claim the Ring for himself and all of Middle-earth would bow at his feet.

The Ring passed Isildur and Krakix… who both had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men…are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. As Isildur and Krakix were on their way home with the Ring around Isildur's neck, a small band of Sauron and Naga's surviving orcs and their Bakugan attacked. It betrayed Isildur to his death and as for Krakix he retreated to a dark dimension and some things that should not have been forgotten…were lost.

History became legend…legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years…the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came…it ensnared two new bearers. The Ring came to the creature Gollum and his Bakugan Guardian Darkus Mutabrid... who both took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed them.

The Ring brought Gollum and Mutabrid unnatural long lives. For 500 years it poisoned their minds. And in the gloom of Gollum and Mutabrid's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East…whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived…its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum and Mutabrid. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

"What this?"

A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire and his Bakugan Guardian Subterra Coredem.

"A Ring."

Then frightened by the sudden sound of Gollum and Mutabrid from the distance Bilbo placed the ring in his pocket. For the time will soon come…when Hobbits and their Bakugan will shape the fortunes of all.


End file.
